los cachorros del lobo y del leon
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: A Tommen no le gusta desembarco del rey, quizas hasta menos que a su padre, le gusta mas Invernalia, porque ahí al menos, tiene amigos, porque esta seguro de que Brandon Stark es su amigo. Semi!AU ¿Por que Tommen no tiene personaje en fanfiction? ¡El es rey en dos libros!


Estoy al corriente que George R. R. Martin no le gusta el fanfiction, pero yo hago lo que quiero (?), la saga de hielo y fuego no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Y he entrado al fandom, supongo que esto es un semi!AU, pero es que Bran se me hace tan mono, y Tommen también, que me los imagino siendo como Robert y Eddard, aunque Tommen no sea hijo de Robert, como sea...quizas un día escriba algo serio.

* * *

**El cachorro de lobo y de león**

A Tommen no le gusta en lo absoluto Desembarco del Rey, es muy grande y todas las personas están pendientes de él, del pequeño Príncipe, hasta el punto de hartarse, porque rara vez puede salir sin su madre, o con algún guardia, o con el tío Jaime.

No le gusta tampoco Desembarco porque ahí el tonto de Joffrey hace lo que sea, lo molesta y lo hace llorar ¡Y mamá no hace nada! Papá a veces lo golpea, pero papá tampoco les hace mucho caso a él o a Myrcella, Myrcella es la única que lo trata bien y lo defiende contra Joffrey, y se siente mal, porque él es el segundo heredero al trono de hierro, y quiere ser un caballero valiente, como el tío Jaime. Otro quien lo trata bien es el tío Tyrion, ni a Joff ni a mamá le gustan, pero Tommen sí le quiere, porque es muy listo y le hace sonreír pese a sus bromas crueles, pero tampoco puede ser tan listo como el tío Tyrion, Joffrey dice que es inútil y débil, y Joffrey es el mayor, debe ser verdad.

Cuando van a Invernalia, le gusta, es frío, pero tiene algo diferente, papá está feliz de ver a su viejo amigo quien le ayudo en la guerra, Tommen espera gustarle a Lord Eddard también, los Starks son amigables con ellos, Lord Stark es tal como su padre lo había descrito en apariencia y personalidad, Lady Stark les presento a sus hijos, Robb, Sansa (la cual parecía enamorada de Joffrey, quisiera decirle lo malo que es, pero Joffrey lo golpearía ahí mismo), Arya, quien se le notaba a simple vista que no le gustaba Joff y a Tommen le daba miedo la chica porque tenía algo de lobo, y por último Brandon y Rickon. También vio un poco del bastardo, pero no mucho.

Tommen rara vez tenía amigos de su edad, principalmente porque solo eran los que a mamá le gustaban y a mamá no le gusta nada que no fueran ellos, ni siquiera los simpáticos Starks, así que se la pasaba con Brandon y a veces con Rickon, ambos querían ser caballeros, pero cuando jugaron con las espadas de madera, Brandon le había derrotado muy fácilmente, estaba acostumbrado a la derrota.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le había preguntado el niño mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

—S-Si, siempre me pasa…Joff dice que no sirvo para la espada y nunca seré un caballero como el tío Jaime—Dijo intentando no llorar, porque los príncipes no lloran.

—Robb me dice que es cuestión de práctica, Alteza—Sonrió—Puedo ayudarle a mejorar con la espada si desea.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias Brandon! —

—Llámeme Bran, Alteza—

—Solo si me llamas Tommen—

Un día Joffrey estaba hablando mal de los Starks, como siempre y Tommen en un arranco de valentía dijo

—No son barbáricos como tú dices, son muy simpáticos, Brandon…digo…Bran me ha dicho que me enseñaría técnicas de la espada. Lo que pasa es que ninguno de ellos te quiere porque eres malo—

—Tampoco te quieren a ti, porque eres un inútil, te tienen pena y a mi envidia, además, tengo el derecho de hablar de mis plebeyos como yo quiera—

—Somos huéspedes en casa de Lord Eddard—Contradijo Myrcella—y no eres el rey, nuestro señor padre es el rey, tú eres su heredero. En lo personal, considero que Robb Stark es muy amable, como el resto de sus hermanos. A padre no le gustaría que hablaras así los hijos de su querido amigo. —

Ojala Myrcella fuera la mayor y tuvieran las leyes de Dorne, ella sería una buena reina, mejor que Joffrey o él.

Mientras más se quedaba, menos quería volver a Desembarco del Rey, quería quedarse como pupilo en Invernalia como su padre se quedo con Jon Arryn, quería conocer más a Brandon y a Rickon y casi que se lo rogaba a su padre, pero nunca ocurriría, mamá no quería alejarse de él. La buena noticia es que Lord Stark, Bran y sus hermanas vendrían con ellos a Desembarco en unos días, esperaba que ninguno de sus lobos huargos se comieran a sus gatos que tanto quería.

Unos días después, Bran se había caído trepando y había quedado inconsciente, el maestre había dicho que quizás podía morir, pero él no quería ver a Brandon morir, él era simpático y valiente, sabía trepar y trataba a Tommen de igual a igual, como si no fuera un príncipe, a diferencia de los niños de Desembarco. Joffrey se había reído y Tommen le había gritado que se callara, si madre no hubiera estado presente, seguro que le habría golpeado o le hubiera pedido al Perro que lo hiciera.

Y así se fueron, sin su amigo y la promesa de ayudarle a ser mejor con la espada se quedo en el aire.

Jamás se había sentido tan triste y decepcionado en toda su vida.


End file.
